jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Archiv14
Verbesserung der Erklärungen in UV/Stub-Vorlagen Hallo Jedipedianer, also um direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen – ich denke, dass man manche der sich in den Vorlagen UV Stub befindenden Erklärungen ändern/verbessern sollte. Damit meine ich, dass zwar die Probleme bei den jeweiligen Seiten zwar geschildert werden, teilweise aber sehr drastisch ausgedrückt sind und somit auch der Leserschaft aufstoßen können. Ich denke, dass man jene Erklärungen stets kurz und bündig halten sollte. Hierbei könnte man beispielsweise die Lösung Wookieepedias als Beispiel nehmen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 21:35, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Dazu hätte ich gern ein Beispiel. Ich habe keins im Kopf wo deine Aussage zutreffend wäre. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:24, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Da gibt es zwar zahlreiche, die mir nicht einfallen aber beispielsweise sind folgende auf den Seiten genutzte UV-Stub-Vorlagen mit Zusatzkommentaren versehen Order 66 (Gefällt mir nicht gehört da nicht rein), Jango Fett (das geht viel bündiger), Sebulba (keine Erklärung), CC-2224 (keine richtige Erläuterung; was fehlt?), Sifo-Dyas (man könnte das beispielsweise auf (Teile auf Darth Plagueis fehlt beschränken und die Metapher rauslassen), Roron Corobb (keine Erklärung), San Hill (genauer wäre besser), Daiman (das sagt schon alles), Jedi Praxeum.... Mein Hauptanliegen wäre, dass diese Vorlagen stets auf das Wesentliche minimiert und nicht mit Zusatzkommentaren versehen werden sollten. :::Ich verstehe das Problem, aber wie genau willst du das lösen? Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 18:25, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Ähm, ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was das auf dieser Vorschlagsseite zu suchen hat? Du kannst das doch einfach ändern, wenn es dir nicht passt. Da hast du meine volle Unterstützung. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:22, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::::Naja, zunächst wollte ich es auch machen, aber ich wollte es nicht im Alleingang machen und zunächst besprechen. Die Vorschlagsseite sah ich dafür als geeignet an. Hat jemand überhaupt Einwände, dass ich es ohne Abstimmung mache und diese Diskussion beendet ist? 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 20:59, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::::Was mich angeht, habe ich kein Problem damit. Diese Vorlagen werden die ganze Zeit neu eingefügt, ergänzt oder gelöscht - also schadet es auch nicht, wenn sie jemand zusammenfasst. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:03, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::::::Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin selber schon über einige so anmaßende Erklärungen gestolpert und habe möglicherweise auch selbst solche verfasst, weil ich wirklich bestürzt war, wie solche Inhalte überhaupt in der JP stehen dürfen. Aber grundsätzlich hast du Recht, Leser und Autoren sollten zwar auf Missstände im Artikel hingewiesen werden, aber nicht mit rüden Ausdrücken. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:04, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ich sehe das genauso. Du könntest die betreffenden Benutzer ja darauf hinweisen, dass sie es besser anders formulieren sollten oder so. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 17:27, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Also ich sehe damit kein Problem. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:33, 17. Mai 2015 (UTC) Nachdem dieser Vorschlag ohnehin schon praktiziert wird, schon lange zurückliegt und allgemein als selbstverständlich erachtet wird, wird er innerhalb von drei Tagen als angenommen ohne Abstimmung archiviert. Sollte jemand trotzdem eine formelle Abstimmung vorziehen, so möge er dies innerhalb dieser drei Tage sagen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:54, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Englischen Titel oder Begriff mit in den Text übernehmen Auch, wenn die oben stehende Abstimmung zur Verschiebung der Artikel noch nicht durch ist, möchte ich hier einen weiteren Vorschlag unterbreiten: Warum können wir nicht einfach den englischen Begriff mit in den Artikel übernehmen und zwar entweder, dass wir z.B. schreiben: "Der Rasende Falke, auch Millenium Falke oder Millenium Falcon etc. genannt...", oder das wir schreiben: "Der Rasende Falke (engl. Millenium Falcon) genannt..."? Vielfach sind sich nämlich die Übersetzer der Bücher nicht einig, welchen Begriff Sie verwenden. Deshalb müssen wir mMn auf jeden Fall beide Begriffe in irgendeiner Art und Weise erwähnen. Lese gerade zum Beispiel ein Buch in dem vom Slave I die Rede ist. In nem anderen Buch kommt aber wieder Sklave I vor. Ich weiß, dass wir das vielfach schon machen, aber eine gewisse Kontinuität sollten wir uns da schon angewöhnen. Und WLs müssen dann auch sein. Die Übersetzung von Namen ist eh eine Kuriosität im SWU - da werden Schiffsnamen übersetzt, aber Luke Himmelsgeher wäre ein Rotlink... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:32, 3. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Dafür gibt es eigentlich den HdK-Abschnitt, oder nicht? In den Artikel direkt würde ich das nicht tun, weil es gibt einige Artikel, in denen so viele Namensvarianten existieren, dass das überfüllt aussieht. Genau für sowas ist ja eigentlich der HdK da. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:52, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu, wenn wir aber WLs für englische Begrifflichkeiten erstellen, weil, wie bereits angedeutet, es in manchen Quellen nicht übersetzt wurde, dann sollte der Begriff in der Einführung stehen... Und aufgrund der Kontunität sollten wir das bei allen machen. Zumindest ist das mein Vorschlag... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:49, 18. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Ich muss zugeben, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen. Wenn jemand einen englischen Namen in die Suchfunktion eingibt, dann wird er durch die WL automatisch auf die Seite gebracht, wenn sie einen deutschen Namen hat. Wenn das passiert, dann ist das Problem für den Suchenden doch schon gelöst. Und wenn er sich fragt, woher der deutsche Name kommt, dann wird er sowieso bei den Quellen oder dem HdK gucken. Weil was hilft der englische Name in der Einleitung, wenn die Erklärung, woher der deutsche Name kommt usw. doch eh im HdK steht? Durch den Umstand, dass die WL existiert, ist doch schon gezeigt, dass es mehrere Namen gibt. Abgesehen davon sieht es, zumindest für mich, nicht so toll aus, wenn in einem sachlich geschrieben Artikel, der aber trotzdem nicht wie ein Wikipedia-Artikel aussehen soll, auch die englischen Namen stehen, und wenns gleich mehrere sind ists noch schlimmer. Aber es ist nur mein persönliches Empfinden und tut nichts zur Sache. :::Wenn dann würde ich die Kontinuität einführen, dass alle englischen Namen und die Entstehung des deutschen Namen in den HdK geschrieben wird und die ganzen englischen Sachen aus der Einleitung rauskommen. :::Vielleicht verstehe ich auch irgend ein Problem nicht, was durch deinen Vorschlag gelöst werden soll. Vielleicht kannst du es nochmal für Doofe ausführen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:31, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich bin halt der Meinung, dass genau das, was du beschrieben hast, (User sucht nach englischem Begriff - User wird, sofern WL existiert, auf den deutschen Artikel weitergeleitet - User sucht im HdK nach dem Warum) eben so nicht passiert. Zumindest der letzte Punkt nicht. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass quasi alle WLs, die nicht offensichtlich sind, wie andere Schreibweisen, mit oder ohne Bindestriche etc., ebenfalls als Bezeichnung am Artikelanfang stehen sollten. Deshalb auch die englischen Begriffe am Artikelanfang, sofern eine WL existiert. Das ist mein Anliegen. Verständlicher? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:01, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, vielen Dank, jetzt hab ichs verstanden^^. Ich würde gerne noch die Meinung der anderen hören, bevor wir zwei da jetzt alleine drüber diskutieren, aber nur noch eines: Grundsätzlich hast du Recht, dass der Durchschnittsleser nicht auf den HdK kommt. Aber ich vertrete die Meinung, dass ein Leser, den solche Hintergründe wenig interessiert, auch nicht auf zusätzliche Namen achten wird. Er hat einen Artikel gesucht, in gefunden und sucht sich die Informationen, weshalb er den Artikel aufgerufen hat. Die Leser, die die Geduld und Lust aufbringen, sich zu fragen, warum in seiner Quelle ein anderer Name steht als in unserem Artikel, der wird auch bis zum HdK durchkommen. Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung, denn so hab ich auch, bevor ich mich hier angemeldet hab, eine Artikel durchforstet. Aber wie gesagt, wenn die anderen sich deiner Meinung anschließen, soll's mir auch recht sein. Ich halte es persönlich für nicht so wichtig. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:16, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::::Um mich euch beiden in der Diskussion anzuschließen: Ich finde es auf jeden Fall unumgänglich, Weiterleitungen zu haben bei solchen Namensunterschieden (darum geht es hierbei zwar nicht primär aber ich muss dazu dennoch etwas loswerden). Was mich bei der Erstellung von Schiffsartikeln extrem gestört hat, ist, wenn ich einen englischen Schiffsnamen habe, den Artikel erstellen will, dann aber während ich ihn schon schreibe bei der Verlinkung (glücklicherweise) noch bemerke, dass es ihn schon unter einem total anderen Namen im Deutschen schon gibt. Oft wurde der Name nicht wörtlich übersetzt, wie ich es tun würde. Das ist ärgerlich, wenn ich dann meinen Artikelstumpf mit dem Tab einfach schließen kann. Aber nun zur eigentlichen Meinungsfrage: Für mich wäre es okay, wenn auch der englische Name in der Einleitung erwähnt wird, aber was ich nicht mag, wäre das wie auf Wikipedia "(eng. Millenium Falcon)". Das ist meine Persönliche Empfindung dazu, auch wenn ich es in der Vergangenheit schonmal nötig fand, In-Universe-Übersetzungen so zu handhaben. Ein deutscher Begriff und ein englischer in der Einleitung dürften für Gewöhnlich genügen oder? Alle weiteren Schreibweisen, wie sie in weniger populären Quellen vorkommen würde ich dann in der HdK-Abschnitt verbannen. Widerspricht das irgendwie deinen Vorstellungen Hjhunter? Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:56, 20. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::::::Jo, finde ich gut. Wie gesagt, es geht hierbei nur um die Artikel, bei denen wir wissen, dass sowohl englische als auch deutsche Bezeichnungen in den Quellen vorkommen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, nun für alle noch nicht offiziell übersetzten Dinge und Personen irgendwelche Übersetzungen zu erstellen. Da gab es meines Wissens auch mal eine Entscheidung zu, dass wir als Artikelnamen die englische Bezeichnung nehmen, bis eine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung verfügbar ist (oder irre ich mich da?). Zusammenfassend kann man eigentlich folgendes sagen: Ich wünsche mir die offizielle deutsche Bezeichnung als Artikelname, die englische Bezeichnung und, sofern vorhanden, die gängiste Abkürzung (z.B. AT-AT) am Anfang des Artikels, um den Artikel einzuleiten und selbstverständlich wenigstens die entsprechenden WLs zu diesen Begriffen. Alle weiteren Namen oder Namenskuriositäten kommen dann in den HdK. Bei Personen kann man, sofern diese noch untere diversen anderen Namen bekannt sind, muss man ggf. noch die ein oder andere Bezeichnung zusätzlich hinzufügen, aber das sind dann Einzelfälle. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:02, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ja dem stimme ich zu. Du hast mich da vielleicht aber missverstanden. Natürlich werden Namen nicht eigenmächtig übersetzt! Wo kämen wir da denn mit hin?! Ich sprach lediglich von Komplikationen mit bereits eingedeutschten Bezeichnungen, für die es die englische Weiterleitung nicht gibt und daher schwer zu finden sind, wenn man nur den englischen Begriff kennt. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:59, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag findet hier statt! Gruß 17:54, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Überarbeitung der Jedipedia-Richtlinien Hallo liebe Jedipedianer, es ist ja schon ein Weilchen her, seit die letzte Benutzerversammlung stattgefunden hat. Aber wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, habe ich dort angeboten, die Jedipedia:Richtlinien zu überarbeiten, da mir doch einige Sachen aufgefallen sind, die nicht mehr ganz zeitgemäß oder einfach nicht relevant sind. Jetzt ist die Überarbeitung soweit fertig. Es ist nicht unbedingt viel, aber doch genügend, dass es nicht einfach so übernommen werden sollte. Daher könnt ihr euch hier ansehen, wie die Richtlinien meiner Meinung nach wieder aktuell sind. Wenn ihr damit zufrieden seid, bin ich es auch, aber sagt es ruhig, wenn euch eine Änderung von mir nicht gefällt oder ihr gern eine zusätzliche hätte. Auch wenn meine Arbeit kompletter Schwachsinn ist, könnt ihr mir das an den Kopf werfen Datei:;-).gif. Ansonsten können wir ja nach eventuellen Kritiken die überarbeitete Version einsetzen, wenn wir abgestimmt haben. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 07:41, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Sehr gut Akt'tar! Ich habe an der einen oder anderen Stelle noch kleine Ergänzungen eingefügt oder etwas konkretisiert. Mir war das zu doof, dass erst hier aufzuschreiben, damit du es dann machen kannst. Wäre unnötige doppelte Arbeit. Aber gefällt mir und kann meiner Meinung nach so übernommen werden! Danke für deine Arbeit daran! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:25, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Wenn man es gleich selbst macht, umso besser! Hab mir deine Änderungen kurz angeschaut, danke dafür :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:45, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Soweit ich das gelesen hab, fand ich das auch gut. Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich noch nicht alles komplett verglichen habe. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 14:59, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Was ich gelesen habe, sieht gut aus. Danke für deine Mühen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:12, 12. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Die Abstimmung zu diesem Vorschlag findet hier statt! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:09, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmungen und Vorschläge im Archiv zusammenlegen Moin, als ich vorhin meinen letzten Vorschlag und die entsprechende Abstimmung archiviert habe, ist mir wiedermal aufgefallen, dass man, wenn man durch die Vorschläge geht immer separat manuell die Abstimmung suchen muss. Die Links zur Abstimmung sind im Archiv nicht angepasst und umgekehrt. Außerdem haben wir viel mehr Archiseiten bei den Vorschlägen, als bei den Abstimmungen, was auch Sinn ergibt, da in den Vorschlägen diskutiert wird. Mein Vorschlag wäre nun, dass wir entweder nur eine Archivseite für Vorschläge und Abstimmungen haben und dann bei einer Archivierung, die beiden Abschnitte (erst Vorschlag dann die entsprechende Abstimmung) archivieren, oder dass wir die Links entsprechend auf die jeweilige Archivseite anpassen. Wenn wir uns für die erste Idee entscheiden, dann weiß ich nicht genau, ob man hier auch eine Artikelzusammenführung machen muss, oder ob wir das in diesem Falle, da es ja kein Artikel im eigentlichen Sinne ist, auch einfach umkopieren können... Flusswelt, ich erbitte Meldung ;-) Was haltet ihr davon? Und wenn ihr dafür seid, sollte man das sofern nötig auch für andere ähnliche Sachen ebenso machen (obwohl mir spontan keine andere Kombination einfällt)? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:59, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Ist meiner Meinung nach eine gute Idee, ich habe definitiv nichts einzuwenden. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:10, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Ist mir auch schon mal aufgefallen, macht denke ich schon Sinn. Ich wäre aber fast für den zweiten Vorschlag in Bezug auf die Linkangleichung. Das würde erstens schneller gehen und kann zweitens auch ohne all zu viel Aufwand von jedem Benutzer erledigt werden. Aber ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, wo man ein ähnliches Prinzip unbedingt anwenden müsste, hier ist das Problem am größten. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:55, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Also mich hat diese Idee auf Anhieb überzeugt! Wegen der Artikelzusammenführung frage ich gleich mal bei Flusswelt an. Ralux (Diskussion) 08:22, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Diskussion beendet, Abstimmung hier eingeleitet. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 06:56, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Reaktivierung: Subjektive Bewertung von Romanen, Comics etc. - Reaktiviert! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:51, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Also – da man beim ersten Mal zu keinem eindeutigen Beschluss, auf Verwerfung oder Ausführung getroffen hat, und lediglich so stehen gelassen hat mache ich den Vorschlag mal wieder: Zunächst einmal Guten Tag an euch alle, :mein Vorschlag wäre subjektive Bewertungen von Romanen, Comics etc. hier in der Jedipedia einzuführen. Meiner Meinung wäre dies sehr interessant und hilfreich für unsere Leser und würde uns womöglich auch einen Vorteil gegenüber anderen deutschsprachigen Star-Wars-Seiten bringen. Es gibt ja schließlich nicht viele, die so etwas machen. Diese subjektive Bewertungen könnten dann wie in metacritic.com aussehen, wo ja verschiedene Seiten, die beispielsweise ein Videospiel bewerten, aufgeführt sind und dann dort sozusagen die Durchschnittswertung aller Seiten aufgeführt sind. Des weiteren gibt es noch eine Wertung, die von ganz normalen Benutzern getätigt wird. Hier, in der Jedipedia, könnten wir es genauso machen, nur dass die erste Wertung aus den von den angemeldeten Benutzern gemachten Wertungen entspringt und die zweite Wertung aus einer Umfrage. Ich weiß das ganze klingt sehr konfus und kompliziert und daher jetzt ein Beispiel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 16:01, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Das Problem ist, dass dieses Beispiel noch immer manuell zusammengerechnet werden muss und das ist unmöglich. Solange ich kein vollkommen funktionstüchtiges Beispiel gesehen habe, fällt es mir also schwer zuzustimmen. Anmerkung: Polls können leider nur über MediaWiki-Seiten angepasst werden und das auch nur bedingt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:06, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Voraus mal eine wichtige Frage: Dürfen wir das rechtlich überhaupt machen? Wir ruinieren damit ja (möglicherweise) die Verkaufszahlen eines bestimmten Produktes. Aber abgesehen davon: was unterscheidet uns dann von Amazons Sternesystem. Müssen wir wirklich Werbung für bestimmte Produkte machen. Davon haben wir ja nichts. Ich weiß, dass es StarWars-Fans helfen könnte, gute Bücher zu finden, aber ich persönlich denke, jeder sollte selbst herausfinden, was ihm gefällt, und nicht auf irgendwelche Abstimmungen hören. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:08, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Rechtlich sollte das kein Problem sein. Wir zwingen ja niemandem Produkte auf und dank Wikia machen wir eh die ganze Zeit Werbung für irgendwelche Videospiele oder zweifelhafte Seiten. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:14, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::Rechtlich gesehen wird es überhaupt keine Auswirkungen für uns haben. Schließlich gibt es tausende von Seiten, die Rezensionen für Bücher, Comics, Videospiele und und und veröffentlichen. Da es nun mal selbstverständlich ist, dass auch diese Verkaufszahlen einiger Produkte zerstören können, müsste gegen jede Seite rechtliche Wege eingeschlagen werden. Diese Rezensionen befinden sich also im Rahmen der freien Meinungsäußerung und dienen zur Orientierung der Leser. Als Werbung würde ich es daher nicht bezeichnen 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 11:54, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Zu Ben: stimmt. Wir bräuchten Hilfe von Wikia (...), um diese Umfragen zu bearbeiten. Da dies sich für die Leserschaft als interessant herausstellen könnte, würde es Wikia wegen den erhöhten Werbeeinnahmen auch als lukrativ ansehen und uns helfen. Hier bspw. wurde ja an der Umfrage rumgebastelt 95px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234520px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 11:58, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Da sich hier lange Zeit nichts getan hat, ich aber auch die Abstimmung noch nicht starten will, bringe ich das nochmal in Schwung: An sich finde ich es eine gute Idee, nur die Umsetzung würde ich komplett anders machen. Ich würde die Bewertung wie eine ganz normale Umfrage machen. Die haben ja auch im sozialen Netzwerk Anklang gefunden und werden so bestimmt deutlich schneller und vielzähliger gefunden. Das prozentuale würde zwar dann wegfallen, aber man hätte es in anderer Form: Wenn man nämlich die Standardantworten ("Klassse!", "Sehr gut", "ganz ordentlich", "schlecht" oder wie auch immer man das dann formulieren will) anklicken kann, hat man ganz schnell auf einen Blick, wofür sich die Community entschieden hat. Das kann man ja dann auch durch einen Banner in den Artikel bringen, oder wie es Kerem gemacht hat mit einem Infobox-Eintrag. Dann kann man die Prozente, wie viele Leute sich für das beste, das schlechteste etc. ganz leicht ausrechnen und das mit den meisten Prozenten wird genommen. So in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt. Das wäre 1. für die Benutzer leichter zum Bedienen, 2. für uns Organisatoren leichter zum Auswerten und 3. technisch und rechtlich einfacher zum Handhaben. Das ganze würde ich auf eine eigene Seite stellen, wie Jedipedia:Subjektive Bewertungen o.ä. und durch einen Verweis auf die Hauptseite effektiv zeigen. Alle Romane werden dort auf dieser Seite aufgelistet und mit der Abstimmung versehen. Eventuell kann man es ja noch in dem Stil wie die Wöchentlichen machen, mit Titelbild, sofern vorhanden, kurzem Einleitungstext und dem Link zum Artikel in der JP. Die Umfrage würde ich dauerhaft laufen lassen, aber so nach etwa zwei bis drei Monaten dürfte sich das vorläufige Ergebnis eingependelt haben, dass dann übernommen werden kann. Aber wenn es dauerhaft läuft, geben wir allen Nutzern auf Dauer die Möglichkeit, sich daran zu beteiligen. Da es so viele Bücher gibt, würde ich sie alphabetisch ordnen, die man über das Inhaltsverzeichnis dann besser finden kann, ohne viel zu scrollen. Also, das ganze habe ich mir während dem Schreiben zusammengeschustert, also bitte nicht sparen mit den Kommentaren. Aber so wie ich es in meiner einseitigen Perspektive sehe, finde ich es ganz gut... Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:54, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Gab hier keine Abstimmung. Das Thema hat seit mehr als seinem Jahr keinerleit Fortschritte gemacht --> archiviert. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:32, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Kleine Änderung an der Willkommensnachricht Solorion kam auf die Idee, dass wir einen Link zu Stelle deine Frage in die Willkommensnachricht machen könnten. Da ich das für eine gute Idee halte und Solorion den Vorschlag nicht selber einreichen kann, tue ich das nun für ihn. Was haltet ihr davon? Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:42, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Solorion könnte auch einfach die wenigen Tage abwarten, bis er (höchstwahrscheinlich) entsperrt wird Datei:;-).gif Ist eine gute Idee, entweder als Link in der „Hilfeseiten“-Box oder als Satz in den Fließtext (etwas wie „''Wenn du dennoch weitere Hilfe benötigen solltest, dann wirf doch einmal einen Blick in die Ersten Schritte, das Autorenportal oder besuche den IRC-Channel.'' Außerdem kannst du hier eine Frage an erfahrenere Benutzer stellen.“) - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:57, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Bin ebenfalls dafür. Plädiere in diesem Falle für eine kurz schmerzfreie Adminentscheidung! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:51, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Das hierhin zu posten war sicherlich nett gemeint von Snips, aber Hunter hat recht: eine einfache Admin-Entscheidung genügt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:39, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wurde hierhin ausgelagert. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:23, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Umbau des Kategorien-Systems bzw. deren Nutzung Moin zusammen, ich rege mich schon seit langem über eine Tatsache mit unseren Kategorien auf. Wir tragen aktuell immer alle Kategorien, die auch nur im Enferntesten auf einen Artikel oder Bild Sinn ergeben, ein. Unter anderem Oberkategorien und Mittelkategorien und Unterkategorien. Ich gebe euch mal ein Beispiel, was das verdeutlichen soll: Nomen Karr. Der Artikel ist aktuell in folgenden Kategorien eingeordnet: Kategorie:Personen, Kategorie:Menschen, Kategorie:Jedi, Kategorie:Jedi-Meister, Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens, Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik, Kategorie:Legends. Dabei ist Menschen eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Personen nach Spezies, welche wiederrum eine Unterkategorie von Personen ist. Jedi ist eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Machtsensitive, welche wiederrum eine Unterkategorie von Personen ist. Jedi des Alten Ordens ist ebenfalls eine Unterkategorie von Machtsensitive, welche... siehe oben. Personen der Galaktischen Republik ist eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Personen nach Zugehörigkeit, welche wiederrum eine Unterkategorie von Personen ist. Jedi-Meister ist von dieser Konstellation übrigens losgelöst und reiht sich in Kategorie:Gruppen, Kategorie:Orden‎, Kategorie:Machtbasierende Orden, Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden‎ ein. Die Kategorie Legends ist hierbei mal absolut nicht von Belang, da sie von in diesem Falle nebensächlich ist. Wie ihr seht, ist der Artikel im Grunde genommen viermal in der Kategorie:Personen einsortiert, dreimal indirekt und einmal direkt. Was mir hierbei missfällt ist, dass der Artikel direkt unter Peronen kategorisiert wird. Das ist in meinen Augen unnötig und doppelt und ergibt für mich keinen Sinn, wenn ich den Artikel in einer oder sogar mehreren Unterkategorien ebenfalls finde. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Jedi-Meister-Kategorie unter dem Jedi-Orden angesiedelt ist und nicht unter Jedi in der Reihe unter Personen. Mein Vorschlag ist, dass wir Artikel und auch Bilder nur in der letzten Unterkategorie einordnen und nicht ebenfalls in der Oberkategorie und dass wir die Unterkategorien auf das absolut Nötigste beschränken. Ich möchte hier auch mal ein Beispiel aus der Wikipedia darlegen: Der August hat zwei Kategorienfolgen: *'Monat des gregorianischen und julianischen Kalenders' - Gregorianischer und julianischer Kalender - Kalendersystem - Kalender - Zeitmessung - Zeit - Raum und Zeit - Sachsystematik - !Hauptkategorie *'August' - Zuordnung nach Monat - Zeitliche Systematik - !Hauptkategorie (Fett ist die direkt eingetragene Kategorie im Artikel) Da sind keine Zwischenkategorien oder vertrakte Doppeltkategorien drin, sondern eine klare Reihenfolge an sinnvollen Ober- und Unterkategorien. In unserem Falle wären das dann: *'Menschen' - Personen nach nach Spezies - Personen *'Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens' (neu!) - Jedi-Meister - Jedi - Machsensitive - Personen *'Legends' Leider hätte eine solche Umstellung wahrscheinlich mit einer Unmenge an Arbeit zu tun, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir das Kategorie für Kategorie angehen sollten, da das unser Wiki deutlich übersichtlicher macht. Was haltet ihr davon? Die Diskussion sei eröffnet und ich geh jetzt ins Bett. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:31, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Nur, damit ich das richtig verstanden habe: das bedeutet aber nicht, dass jeder Artikel bloß noch eine Kategorie hat, sondern nur noch eine Kategorie aus jedem Teilbereich? Dann finde ich das gut, weil es keinen Sinn machen würde zu unterteilen in "Ongree-Jedi", "Nautolaner-Jedi" usw. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Hjhunter (und Hi Ben), das ganze Kategorienzeugs ist nicht so meine Sache und auf den ersten Blick sieht der Vorschlag nicht schlecht aus, allerdings finde ich, dass es zwar bei einem Monat kein Problem bringt und da hab ich auch nichts dagegegn, doch bei den Personen-Artikeln bin ich anderer Meinung Ich halte die Einteilung wie sie jetzt ist schon für wichtig, da z.B. ein Leser (oder Autor) sich nicht durch die Unterkategorie(n) klicken muss, wie es bei deinem Vorschlag der Fall wäre und so direkt wie es im Moment ist, ist es doch ok, auch wenns bei einigen Artikeln viele Kats sind. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:22, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein Ben, eine Kategorie wird da nicht drin stehen, sondern wie bei dem oberen Beispiel eine Spezies-Kategorie und eine Berufe-Kategorie (wenn man so will). Das kann natürlich bei dem einen oder anderen noch mehr (oder auch weniger) werden. Und genau, dass wäre Blödsinn für jede Spezies die Jedi hervorbringt eine gesonderte Kategorie zu erstellen. Und Windu, genau das sehe ich komplett anders. Wenn man in einem Personen-Artikel liest und mehr über andere Personen erfahren will, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sich für alle Personen interessiert (=> Kategorie:Personen)? Ich halte es für sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass dieser jemand sich dann auch für Jedi des Alten Ordnes interessiert (Kategorie:Jedi-Meister des Alten Ordens). Mal abgesehen davon, dass man von der Masse an Artikeln in den großen Kategorien einfach erschlagen wird. Deshalb ja die Unterteilung und Einteilung in Kategorien. Und ich bin halt auch der Meinung, dass wir diese ganzen Vermischungen auflösen sollten. Im Beispiel oben ist der Jedi-Orden als übergeordnete Kategorie involviert. Der Jedi-Orden, also die Institution oder Organisation, wenn man so will, hat aber nichts mit der Person an sich zu tun, sondern ist separat von diesen Personen zu betrachten. Deshalb soll der Artikel über den Titel des Jedi-Meisters in die Kategorie Jedi-Orden, aber Personen, die diesen Titel tragen gehören als Personen kategorisiert. Mal abgesehen davon ist meines Erachtens einfacher sich an anderen Artikeln zu orientiren, wenn man sich nicht durch 5-7 Kategorien klicken muss, sondern mit einem Klick auf die Kategorie kommt, um die es geht. Das ist bei Dingen im SWU übrigens teilweise noch extremer. Von der Bilderkategorisierung, will ich gar nicht mal anfangen... Das ist eine andere Baustelle, die teilweise noch verwobener ist. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:52, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Nachdem ich mich in den letzten Tagen gemeinsam mit Hunter sehr stark mit Kategorien auseinandergesetzt und beschäftigt habe, möchte ich noch einmal ausdrücken, wie viel sinnvoller, einfacher und hilfreicher sein System wäre. Es macht einfach keinen Sinn, Yoda z.B. als Person einzuordnen, da Meister des Alten Jedi-Orden ja automatisch in der Kategorie:Personen drinsteckt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:59, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich kann euren Vorschlag nachvollziehen (wusste bis jetzt nichts von ihm, daher meine Rückgängig-Machung, sorry), finde ihn aber nicht besonders sinnvoll. Auch kann man keine Spezial:Randompage von Personen etc. angefordert werden, wenn diese Kategorie nicht mehr dirket eingebaut ist, und ebendieser Link befindet sich auch auf der Hauptseite. Wenn es sein muss, mache ich mit, doch an sich wäre mir das aktuelle System lieber, und ich verstehe nicht, was daran so schlecht sein. Viele Grüße Onicle (Diskussion) 14:13, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Stimme Onicle zu. Neben seinem Argument, finde ich die Überkategorien - (vielleicht schon zu) großer Umfang hin oder her - sehr hilfreich. Generell habe ich kein wirkliches Problem damit, dass ein Artikel was-weiß-ich-wie-oft in eine Überkategorie eingeordnet wird. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 14:30, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, die Sache mit dem Zufallslink habe ich so noch nicht betrachtet. Leider muss ich dir dabei auch recht geben, da dies dann tatsächlich nicht mehr funktioniert. Das ist ein Problem. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, das der dann auch eine Seite aus Unterkategorien aufruft. Das tut der aber offensichtlich nicht. Ich mache mir darüber nochmal Gedanken. Nichstdestotrotz sollten wir die Kategorien sauber kategorisieren. Und da bin ich ja aktuell auch dabei, wie dem ein oder anderen ja sicherlich aufgefallen sein sollte. Das werde ich auch weitermachen, da dies die Artikel ja nicht betrifft. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:57, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorienumbau ist vollzogen worden. Bilder wurden zum großen Teil neu kategorisiert. Bei Artikeln wurde darauf verzichtet. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:32, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Infoboxen Moin! Wie dem einen oder anderen schon aufgefallen sein sollte, ist es nun schon mehrfach vorgekommen, dass neue Artikel erstellt worden sind, zu denen ebenfalls eine neue Infoboxvorlage generiert wurde. Ich habe mich da mal ein wenig schlau gemacht und offensichtlich ist es möglich über den Visual Editor solche Vorlagen selbst zu erstellen. Ich habe mich ebenfalls darüber erkundigt, ob man das abstellen kann und wurde hier leider enttäuscht. Es ist nämlich leider nicht möglich. Das ist eine unschöne Sache, hat mich aber wiederrum an etwas erinnern lassen: Die neuen Infoboxen... Ich weiß, dass dies nicht von Allen als ein Thema angesehen wird, dass in irgendeiner Art und Weise relevant ist, da wir auf ner BV das Thema erstmal verschoben haben. Aber ich denke wir sollten da nun nochmal drüber nachdenken. Wikia wird uns da voll unterstützen (die Zusage haben sie uns ja nun schon mehrfach gegeben) und ich weiß deshalb nicht, warum wir da noch viel länger warten wollen bzw. sollten. Wir werden da auf kurz oder lang eh nicht drum herum kommen und die neuen Infoboxen haben halt ihre Vorteile. Auch, weil ich von einem ziemlich coolen Feature weiß, welches gerade in der Entwicklung ist, was mehr oder weniger direkt mit der neuen Art von Infoboxen in Verbindung steht (kann da leider nicht mehr drüber erzählen, weil das noch in der Entwicklung ist und aktuell nur dem Community Council zur Verfügung steht). Ich würde also gerne Mitte September (da habe ich Urlaub), damit anfangen die Infoboxen umzubauen und entsprechend mit der Hilfe von Wikia das Ganze vorbereiten und durchziehen. Was haltet ihr davon? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:45, 16. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Die Infoboxen werden nun auf die neuen umgebaut. Es wurde auf der Benutzerversammlung am 20.10.2016 beschlossen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:43, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hauptseiten-Slider Moin, ich hätte den Vorschlag eines Sliders für unsere Hauptseite. Der Rebels-Trailer und das Rogue One Bild sind ja aktuell untereinander, ich denke, dass beides zusammen jedoch auch sehr gut in einem Slider aussehen würde. Viele Wikis haben einen und er ist eine gute Möglichkeit um den Leser auf verschiedene Dinge gleichzeitig aufmerksam zu machen. Ich könnte mir dabei vorstellen, dass der Slider die bereits genannten Dinge enthalten würde, also immer etwas zum aktuellsten Thema, den letzten wichtigen Blog-Beitrag, derzeit ja wöchentlich ein Starring oder TOP TEN Blog und die Hinweise, welche aktuell rechts noch recht unauffällig in der Spalte sind.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:17, 25. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Ich finde, die Idee hört sich recht gut an. Jedoch wäre es vermutlich auch hilfreich so einen Slider mal zu erstellen, damit man besser sieht, wie das ganze am Ende aussieht bzw. aussehen kann. Kennst du dich damit schon aus? Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 23:30, 28. Jan. 2017 (UTC) ::Der Umgang mit Slidern ist recht einfach, ich habe hier mal meine Idee dargestellt, da kann man dann mal sehen, wie das ganze aussehen würde.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 11:48, 1. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::Setze das mal bitte in eine HauptseiteBox hierhin. Dann können wir das bei Zeiten mal auf der HS einbinden und schauen uns das mal ein paar Tage an. Grundsätzlich finde ich die Idee nämlich sehr gut! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:48, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ist erstellt, Feinheiten wie die Bilder kann man ja noch ändern. MfG --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 09:32, 2. Feb. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ehrlich gesagt ist mir das noch ein wenig zu „billig“. Das mag aber auch an den aktuellen Bildern liegen. Kann man da eigentlich auch Videos einbinden? So das der Trailer von Rebels zum Beispiel direkt aus dem Slider anzuschauen wäre oder ist nicht möglich? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:02, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ich denke es liegt an den Bildern, ich war da nicht besonders kreativ, es ging mir mehr um den Eindruck. Videos direkt gehen nicht, da es eine Art von Bildergallerie ist, ich hätte das natürlich auch besser gefunden.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:25, 3. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Der Slider wurde nach der Testphase in der BV vom 18.05.2017 gelobt und verbleibt somit auf der HS. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:28, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) DiscussionsFeed Hallo zusammen! Eines unser größten Probleme bei den Discussions war bisher immer, dass die getätigten Edits nicht in den Letzten Änderungen angezeigt wurden, sodass es für die Admins/Mods extrem schwer war, einen Überblick zu behalten. Soeben bin ich auf ein Skript gestoßen, welches im Wiki eine eigene Seite mit einer Übersicht über alle getätigten Discussions-Änderungen erstellen würde, also im Endeffekt die LÄ bloß für die Discussions. Damit es Realität wird, müssten die Admins lediglich eine Codezeile in unsere MediaWiki-Seite einfügen. Wir haben uns auf Discord bereits persönlich davon überzeugt, dass es funktioniert, jedoch ist man meiner Bitte, dies für das ganze Wiki zu implementieren, bisher nicht nachgekommen mit der Begründung, dass jeder Benutzer das für sich selbst entscheiden sollte. Daher nochmal kurz die Vor- und Nachteile im Überblick: * Das Skript ist genau die Lösung, die wir uns immer gewünscht haben. * Es beeinträchtigt niemanden und keine bereits vorhandenen Seiten, sondern erzeugt einfach eine separate Spezialseite mit dem Feed. * Die Funktionsweise ist bereits von den Letzten Änderungen her bekannt. * Damit würden sich Spam-Beiträge leichter rausfiltern lassen. * Der Feed kann von jedem (technisch noch so unbegabten) Benutzer eingesehen werden und man muss nicht den komplizierten Weg über das persönliche JS gehen. * Auf den Feed kann in der Quickbar und der Linkliste auf jeder Seite verlinkt werden. * Das Format kann mithilfe von CSS angepasst werden. * Mir keine bekannt. Daher bitte ich die Community darum, sich für die Jedipedia-weite Implementierung dieses Skrips auszusprechen. Liebe Grüße - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 22:37, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Ich bin auf jeden Fall dafür, auch ich kann kein Kontra finden! Schon seit längerem frage ich mich, wann es sowas endlich geben wird, da es mir immer schwer fiel, den Diskussionen gut zu folgen, was dadurch geändert werden würde... MfG Darth jul (Diskussion) 23:30, 13. Mai 2017 (UTC) DiscussionsFeed wurde hier, nach Beschluss auf der BV vom 18.05.2017, umgesetzt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:30, 19. Mai 2017 (UTC) Widerspruchskorrektur Wie einigen von euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, widerspricht sich das System der Abstimmungen selber, indem es sagt, es muss 3 Pro-Stimmen mehr als Kontra-Stimmen geben, damit ein Vorschlag bestätigt werden kann, gleichzeitig jedoch sagt, dass keine Mindestanzahl an Pro-Stimmen erforderlich sei. Ich würde dahingehend vorschlagen, die mindestanzahl an Pro-Stimmen auf drei zu setzen, um dem Widerspruch vorzubeugen. Die Alternative wäre, eine Ausnahmeregelung für das Drei-Pros-Mehr-System festzuschreiben, was ich jedoch dahingehend ablehne, da es für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass nur ein oder zwei Benutzer abstimmen, sinnlos ist, einen Vorschlag durchzusetzen, bei dem sich so gut wie niemand zu einem Statement bekennt. MfG, Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:18, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich bin eindeutig dafür, die Mindestanzahl auf drei hochzusetzen, aber das ist doch eine reine Formsache, wieso hier als Vroschlag? Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 18:28, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ganz einfach: Keks hat gesagt ich solls machen (Kannst den Chat auf Discord nachlesen^^)Darth jul (Diskussion) 18:41, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich würde das jetzt einfach mal im Wiki-Verwaltungschat auf Discord ansprechen und das dort klären, es handelt sich hier ja um einen winzigen Formulierungsfehler, mehr nicht. Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 18:55, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Habe ich bereits, woraufhin Keks das mit den Vorschlägen meinte. Darth jul (Diskussion) 19:07, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Ich habe das jetzt dort mal reingeschrieben, mal sehen, was die anderen dazu sagen. :) Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 19:17, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Wie ich bereits auf Discord geschrieben habe, sehe ich keinen Widerspruch. Die Drei-Mehr-Regelung tritt lediglich ein, wenn es Kontrastimmen gibt. Gibt es beispielsweise zwei Pro- und 4 Neutralstimmen, ist der Vorschlag bestanden, da keine Gegenstimmen vorhanden sind und die Anzahl der Kontras deshalb nicht mit der der Pros verglichen werden kann. So wurde es bisher auch immer gehandhabt. Nichtsdestotrotz erkläre ich mich einverstanden damit, über eine allgemeine Mindestanzahl an Stimmen (aller, nicht nur Pro!) für die Gültigkeit einer Abstimmung zu diskutieren. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:08, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ich sehe hier auch keinen Widerspruch, allerdings mit einer etwas anderen Begründung als Ben: Die Formulierung impliziert, dass es mindestens drei Pro-Stimmen für einen Vorschlag geben muss, weil, wenn es null Kontrastimmen gibt und es drei Prostimmen mehr als Kontrastimmen geben muss, dann bedeutet das, dass es mindestens drei Prostimmen geben muss (0+3=3). Ich erkenne allerdings auch an, dass man das auch etwas einfacher formulieren kann... Am Einfachsten wäre es, wenn man den Satz: "Eine Mindestanzahl an Fürstimmen ist nicht erforderlich." einfach rauslöscht. Dann sind alle Unklarheiten beseitigt. Mir ist allerdings noch eine zweite Ungenauigkeit aufgefallen: Lt. der Beschreibung ist es unzulässig mit "Neutral" zu votieren. Es wird zwar von Enthaltungen gesprochen, sofern die Begründung zweifelhaft ist, ein "Neutral" wird aber nirgendwo erwähnt. Insofern ist dies hier auch hinzuzufügen. Sofern hier jetzt niemand laut aufschreit, würde ich da gerne eine Admin-Entscheidung von machen und die beiden von mir angeführten Punkte verändern. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:22, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::: Mit den beiden Punkten, sollte sich das erledigt haben. Admin-Entscheidung sollte ausreichen, ist ja nichts großes. Also: kannst du (mMn) gerne so machen. Ayala-Allana (Diskussion) 20:31, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe ebenfalls keine Einwände. Darth jul (Diskussion) 20:37, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich bin auch für die Mindestzahl 3, jedoch sollte man nicht zwingend drei Pro-Stimmen mehr als Kontra-Stimmen benötigen, da dies oftmals die Meinung der, wenn auch geringen Mehrheit, untergehen lässt. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 16:38, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Vorschlag geschlossen und in Admin-Entscheid überführt: Jedipedia:Admin-Entscheidungen. 14:04, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Vorlage:Kanontrennung gewünscht Da es viele Legends-Artikel gibt, die eigentlich ein Kanon-Pendant haben sollten, habe ich mir gedacht, dass es nützlich wäre, eine Vorlage dafür zu haben. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man eine Vorlage erstellt. Wenn mir das entweder jemand zeigen könnte, oder sogar erledigen könnte, wäre der JP sicherlich geholfen. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 19:13, 12. Okt. 2017 (UTC). :Jul hatte so etwas auch schon einmal vorgeschlagen, wenn auch nur im Gespräch und ich muss sagen, dass ich mit der Zeit immer mehr denke, dass eine solche Vorlage wohl eine gute Idee ist. Ich stimme dem Vorschlag soweit zu, bin aber auch nicht so bewandert im Erstellen von Vorlagen, aber da findet sich schon jemand. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 20:07, 12. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich habe hier mal eine Vorlage erstellt. Als Basis diente die Vorlage:NA. Sagt Bescheid, was ihr geändert haben wollt oder ob ich die so "live" schalten soll. MFG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:20, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Gute Arbeit! Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt! Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 10:26, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Vorschläge Vorschläge ::::Perfekt, so ist gut^^ super Arbeit! Darth jul (Diskussion) 12:26, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Gut gemacht, aber nach 'bzw' fehlt ein Punkt für die Abkürzung und bei 'Es gibt momentan noch 0 Stubs ...' würde ich statt 'Stubs' 'solche Artikel' oder etwas ähnliches schreiben. Oder kann man sowas dann als Stub bezeichnen? ForMoJa (Diskussion) 01:09, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Erledigt. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:11, 15. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Jedipedianer des Quartals Ja, richtig, des Quartals, es hört sich blöd an, aber die Idee kam auf der BV auf und ich fand sie ganz gut. Wie die meisten dort auch mitbekommen haben, hatte ich die Idee einer solchen Benutzerwahl, um als Ansporn und Motivation zu dienen. Man könnte eine Seite im Jedipedia-Namensraum dafür erstellen und dann dort Leute zuerst nominieren und dann mit Signatur abstimmen. Dabei sollen nicht nur die Bearbeitungen, sondern auch das Verhalten beachtet werden, allerdings sollte man ehrlich zu sich selbst sein und nicht einfach für den stimmen den man mag oder für seinen besten Freund oder so. Jeder weiß natürlich, dass er hier geschätzt wird, jeder hat mal ein Tief und Neue haben natürlich keine großen Chancen, dennoch denke ich, dass es eine schöne Sache wäre, weil man (auch wenn man es weiß) sieht, wie sehr die anderen einen und seine Lesitung schätzen, solch kleine Geste kann einem viel bedeuten und daher auch sicher sehr gut motivieren. Ich weiß, dass das jetzt noch kein ausgeklügelter Plan ist und ihr sicher Verbesserungsvorschläge habt, aber mir ging es primär um die Idee. Also, was haltet ihr allgemein davon und was würdet ihr noch vorschlagen, um das ganze zu optimieren? --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 20:12, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Die Idee ist zwar durchaus interessant, ich bin aber eindeutig gegen eine solche Wahl. Ben brachte hier eine nögliche Spaltung der Community ins Spiel und ich muss ihm da Recht geben. Rivalität/Konkurrenz ist nicht unbedingt dem Arbeitsklima zuträglich. Außerdem habe ich die Befürchtung, dabei könnten durchaus hitzige und langatmige Diskussionen entstehen, wer jetzt mehr geleistet hat. Die würden eventuell zu motivierenden Nutzern Zeit und Nerven rauben. Auch eine mögliche Konsequenz einer solchen Wahl könnte das zurückhalten von Artikeln in einem Quartal sein, um dann im nächsten besonders punkten zu können. Solch Überlegungen klingen oftmals ein wenig abstrus, aber viele, die ein bisschen länger in einem Wiki, das die Wikia-Auszeichnungen aktiviert hat, mitgearbeitet haben, dürften diese Befürchtung teilen. Der Ansporn einer solchen Motivationsmöglichkeit kann oftmals in die falsche Richtung gehen. Außerdem fällt es bei so etwas schwer, die Arbeit eines Nutzers zu kritisieren, ohne, dass das irgendwann jemand mal in den falschen Hals bekommt oder persönlich nimmt. Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (→ Komlink) 19:08, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Das sind mehr als berechtigte Einwände und sie bringen mich wirklich dazu, das ganze noch einmal zu überdenken. Denn ich denke, wenn man es versucht und dabei die von dir angesprochenen Punkte verhindern möchte ist das einfach ein zu großer Aufwand, einer den es nicht wert ist. Mal hören, was die anderen sagen, dann muss ich mir wohl was anderes überlegen --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 20:48, 1. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Sehe das genau wie Kun. Ich glaube zudem, dass ein bloßer Titel relativ reizlos ist. Wenn ich jemandem Kekse für Edits in Aussicht stelle, ist der Ehrgeiz vermutlich gleich groß. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:40, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Keeeeeeekseeeee!!!!Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 18:44, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Gibt's hier noch was zu sagen? Sonst bitte ich den Ersteller des Vorschlages eine Abstimmung einzuleiten oder den Vorschlag noch weiter zu konkretisieren. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:02, 7. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Hiermit ziehe ich den Antrag zurück, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr damit befasst, habe das auch nicht mehr vor und glaube dort auch nicht viel weiter kommen zu können.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 15:52, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Farbgebung "Dunkel" Da Dunkle Jedi in den Infoboxen überwiegend die Farbgebung "Sith" erhalten und dann Leute wie z.B. Snoke oder der Sohn (Mortis) nicht diese Farbgebung bekommen, schlage ich eine neue Farbgebung vor, die genau diese Lücke schließt. Diese Farbe sollte dann jeden dunklen Machtnutzer (z.B. Snoke, Sohn, Kylo Ren, Barriss Offee und die Inquisitoren), mit Ausnahme der Sith, einschließen. So ließen sich auch die dunklen Jedi klar von den Sith trennen. Über die Farbe ließe sich noch reden. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:26, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Find ich gut, wie wärs mit Bordeaux-Rot?Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 17:33, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, Bordeaux-Rot würde theoretisch passen, aber ist das nicht die Farbe, die die Separatisten (z.B. Grievous) bereits nutzen? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:38, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich sehe noch nicht so ganz die von dir angesprochenen Lücke, schließlich kann man doch theoretisch für jeden eine passende Farbgebung finden. Außerdem scheint mir das ganze recht speziell, denn abgesehen von Snoke, Kylo Ren und dem Sohn würden es doch wohl hauütsächlich dunkle Jedi und Inqusitoren sein und die könnten doch auch eine andere Farbe bekommen, eine der jetzigen.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 17:43, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Eine richtige "Lücke" ist es dann wohl doch nicht so ganz, jedoch bin ich der Meinung, dass eine Farbe für dunkle Machtnutzer viel präziser und genauer ist, als z.B. Imperialer oder Sith, da es dann eben eine, meiner Meinung nach, wichtigere Gruppe zusammenfassen würde und man sie so klar von den Sith distanzieren könnte. Ein anderes Beispiel, warum man so eine Farbe einführen sollte, ist der Sohn, da er die blaue Farbgebung (Person) nutzt, wodurch man eben nicht sofort erkennt, dass es sich um ein Individuum der dunklen Seite handelt, ganz im Gegenteil, man erhält eher den Eindruck, er sei von der hellen Seite. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:53, 8. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Noch eine kleine Anmerkung, diese Farbe sollte dann auch selbstverständlich die Nachtschwestern mit einbeziehen. Diese nutzen auch derzeit die Farbe "Sith". --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 20:40, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ja, ist tatsächlich überlegenswert. Schlagt mal Farben vor! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:31, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ich fände ein dunkles Violett ganz passend, so wie das hier: Bild, da man rot schon 2 mal verwendet hat (Sith + Separatisten) und violett noch kein mal. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 08:24, 14. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Hat jemand noch einen anderen Farb-Vorschlag? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 19:01, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Das wäre dann (leicht abgewandelt) diese Farbe bzw. Farbkombination. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:19, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Das ist super :) --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 13:52, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Man sollte sich auch Gedanken um primäre Zugehörigkeiten machen. Bekommt Anakin Jedi, Sith oder Imperialer? Das ist da jetzt noch recht eindeutig, wenn Snoke aber erst mal offiziell als Dunkler Jedi bestätigt ist, was hat da dann Priorität? Saruman stellt das so dar, als habe die Farbgebung Sith gegenüber der Farbgebung Imperialer Priorität, aber das ist doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass Snoke bisher erst einmal wirklich die Macht verwendet hat, aber Oberster Anführer ist, Blödsinn, oder? Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 19:17, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Das hat man bisher immer so gemacht. Es gibt keinen Sith oder Jedi (auch dunkle), bei welchem die Fraktions- oder Speziesfarbe bevorzugt wurde, außer jetzt eben bei Snoke und Kylo Ren. Die Machtnutzungsfarben zeigten in der Jedipedia schon immer Priorität. Es macht einen starken Unterschied, ob jemand ein normales Mitglied der FO ist so wie Hux, oder eben die dunkle Seite der Macht nutzt, zumal die Farbe lediglich dem Aussehen dient und nicht der Information und eine eigene Farbe für dunkle Machtnutzer wirkt eben meiner Meinung nach besser. Jetzt wollte ich noch fragen, ob es noch andere Farben gibt, die man in Betracht ziehen könnte? Gibt es noch einen rötlichen Ton, welcher sich klar von den anderen abgrenzen lässt? --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 16:33, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Gibt's hier noch was zu sagen? Sonst bitte ich den Ersteller des Vorschlages eine Abstimmung einzuleiten oder den Vorschlag noch weiter zu konkretisieren. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:03, 7. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::Der Grund für mein Zögern ist die Farbwahl, da ich der Meinung bin, dass man unter Umständen doch noch eine bessere und treffendere Farbe finden könnte, sollte sich jedoch in den nächsten Tagen kein neuer Farbvorschlag ergeben, werde ich die Abstimmung einleiten. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 21:32, 18. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::Da der Antragsteller seit Monaten inaktiv ist und es nicht so aussieht als würde hier noch was passieren, wird der Vorschlag fürs erste abgebrochen und archiviert. Wenn das Thema erneut aufkommt, kann gerne wieder ein Vorschlag eingereicht werden.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 15:52, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Auswechslung Sequel-Buttons (SW-Saga) Da jetzt endlich klar ist, dass die Episoden VII-IX auch wirklich so heißen, möchte ich vorschlagen, mit den Buttons, die ich hochgeladen habe (Datei:Jedipedia Button EpisodeVII.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button EpisodeVIII.png), die Sequel-Trilogie auch in der Vorlage:SW-Saga an die anderen Episoden anzupassen. Bei Episode 8 ist leider noch kein besserer Button verfügbar, jedoch gibt es bestimmt jemanden, der einen Button im Stil der anderen Episoden erstellen kann und außerdem ist dieser Button meiner Meinung nach sowieso besser als der mit "The Last Jedi". Mit dem morgigen Trailer würde es sich sowieso anbieten, einen neuen Button zu erstellen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:15, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Da hat sich das mit meinem Kommentar hier ja überschnitten. Kurz und Knapp: Ja, wenn die neuen Buttons entsprechend hier vorher zur Diskussion gestellt werden. Obengenannten zu Ep. 7 finde ich i.O. Aus dem aktuellen Trailer sollte auch ein Bild zu finden sein, welches man nehmen kann. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:03, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::OK, danke. Noch ne dumme Frage, weißt du zufällig, um welche Schriftart es sich bei den Episoden-Buttons handelt? Danke und LG, --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 12:14, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Nein leider nicht. Im Zweifelsfall müssen alle Buttons nochmal neu gemacht werden, da die ursprünglichen von Premia erstellt worden sind und er wird sicherlich nicht mehr mit den Vorlagen um die Ecke kommen, da er seit Jahren inaktiv ist. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:04, 11. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich würde die Abstimmung jetzt tatsächlich schon mit diesen Buttons starten, um ein einheitliches und schönes Bild auf der Hauptseite zu erzeugen. Einen neuen E8-Button oder komplett überarbeitete Buttons kann man ja dann nachträglich hier vorschlagen. Wenn kein weiterer Einwand besteht, würde ich die Abstimmung schon morgen starten. LG --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 19:07, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::Jetzt kann darüber abgestimmt werden: Abstimmung --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 13:44, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Ich möchte an der Stelle und mit Blick auf die laufende Abstimmung noch kurz darauf hinweisen, dass die „neuen“ Icons schlichtweg aus der Jedipedia.net übernommen wurden... deswegen werde ich zwar auch kein neues Fass aufmachen, aber vielleicht reizt es auch ja auch, lieber weiterhin etwas eigenes zu designen. ;) Viele Grüße, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:10, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Die .net-Version hat doch auch unsere Buttons übernommen. Ich plane momentan aber sowieso eine komplette Überarbeitung der Buttons für die Skywalker-Saga. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 17:36, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Ich denke, dass ich für die meisten Jedipedianer spreche, wenn ich sage, dass kopieren von der .net (oder der .de) schlichtweg inakzeptabel ist. Gegen eine freundschaftliche Rivalität ist nichts einzuwenden, aber auf Plagiate wollen wir alle uns wohl kaum herablassen. Gruß, Admiral Coburn (Diskussion) 17:50, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC). :::::::::Ich habe lediglich die Bilder ins Wiki eingebracht und Quelle sowie Lizenz ordnungsgemäß angegeben. Ich habe gegen keine Regel und kein Urheberrecht verstoßen. Wie gesagt, die Abstimmung hat so oder so versagt und jetzt plane ich eine komplette Überarbeitung. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 18:13, 29. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Meine Meinung dazu habe ich in der Abstimmung bereits zum Ausdruck gebracht. Ich habe mir aufgrund deines Vorwurfs, die net habe auch Buttons von uns geklaut mal deren HS angesehen und konnte nichts dergleichen feststellen, Saruman. Und dass du gegen eine Richtlinie verstoßen hast, kannst du in den Richtlinien nachlesen. Du hast keinen Artikel illustriert (es muss ein Artikel sein, sonst ist der Zweck der Dokumentation nicht erfüllt, zumindest nicht auf der HS), du hast den Ersteller nicht genannt, weswegen die Lizenzbedingung der GNU-Lizenz zur freien Dokumentation nicht erfüllt sind, sie sind nicht von dir und du hast keine Erlaubnis des Erstellers. Und ich wäre natürlich auch immer noch dagegen, wenn du die Lizenzbedingungen erfüllen und den Ersteller nennen würdest, wir müssen auch in der Lage sein, eigenständig was auf die Beine zu stellen oder etwa nicht? Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 19:46, 1. Nov. 2017 (UTC) ::Obwohl ich diese Diskussion als abgeschlossen ansehe, hier noch ein paar Worte. Der Ersteller wurde sehr wohl in der Quelle der Datei genannt. Die gesamten Buttons der Episoden 1-6 wurden von der net-Version einfach übernommen. Die Buttons wurden nachprüfbar in den Dateiversionen hier bei Wikia Jahre vorher hochgeladen. Ich möchte mich nochmal entschuldigen und klar zum Ausdruck bringen, dass so etwas meinerseits nicht mehr vorkommen wird und Kun bitte tu mir den Gefallen und schau nächstes Mal genau hin, bevor du hier einen Kommentar abgibst, deine Meinung bleibt jedoch natürlich dir überlassen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 21:43, 18. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Neuer Button für Solo (Film) Da jetzt endlich der Titel für bekannt ist, ist es auch unumgänglich, einen neuen Button auf der Hauptseite einzustellen. Deshalb habe ich einen Button erstellt (Datei:Jedipedia Button Solo.png). Dieser Button passt zwar nicht einheitlich zu Rogue One, dass ist meiner Meinung nach jedoch sogar gut so, da die Filme der Anthology-Reihe keinen Zusammenhang zueinander haben und einzelne Filme sind. Rein theoretisch kann man ja auch einen besseren Button erstellen, doch mindestens für den Moment sollte man diesen Button verwenden. LG --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 19:26, 17. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Ich hätte da nur gern ein Foto von dem Han-Darsteller des Films - Alden Ehrenreich - anstatt des guten alten Harrison. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:21, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Da stimm ich dir zu, jedoch gibt es momentan noch kein passendes Foto. Dieser Button ließe sich dann nach der Veröffentlichung eines solchen Fotos erstellen. LG --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 12:51, 18. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :::Einheitlichkeit zu Rogue One fände ich eigentlich schon wichtig, erst recht, weil das ja auch dein Argument in Bezug auf die Sequels-Buttons war. Kun Skywalker 20px (→ Komlink) 19:17, 26. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::::Zwischen diesem Button und RO besteht doch kaum ein Unterschied, außer dass der Titel nicht links unten ist. Da es noch keinen anderen Button gibt, der ebenfalls den Titel in die Ecke links unten stellt, gibt es kein Einheits-Problem, man müsste dann halt beim dritten Spin-Off den Titel auch woanders platzieren. Das mit dem "passt zwar nicht einheitlich zu RO" war ohnehin auf eine frühere Version dieses Buttons bezogen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 16:45, 28. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Auswechslung der Episoden-Buttons Ich habe mich jetzt mal hingehockt und komplett neue Buttons für die Episoden 1-9 kreiert, um endlich mal für Einheitlichkeit zu sorgen, anders ist diese nämlich nicht zu erreichen. Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch, ich hab mir große Mühe gegeben. Die Buttons sollen zu den jeweiligen Episoden passen, deshalb ist auch auf jedem ein Bild der jeweiligen Episode, außer bei Episode 9. Diesen Button werde ich bei der Veröffentlichung eines passenden Bildes neu gestalten. Hier die Buttons: (Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode1 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode2 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode3 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode4 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode5 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode6 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode7 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode8 neu.png + Datei:Jedipedia Button Episode9 neu.png). Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge werden gerne entgegengenommen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 22:24, 20. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :Es stimmt, dass wir die Buttons mal vereinheitlichen sollten, allerdings hab ich da noch ein paar Probleme mit deinen Vorschlägen, beziehungsweise teilweise nichts gegen die aktuellen. Die Buttons zur Sequel-Trilogie finde ich an sich soweit gut, bei den der ersten sechs Filme finde ich die aktuellen eigentlich recht passend. Außerdem würde es zum Vereinheitlichen ja reichen, die von der neuen Trilogie an die alten anzupassen. Was mich dann noch stört, ist dass dort nur die römische Zahl steht, das wirkt für mich irgendwie "zu abstrakt" und leer, ich hätte dort schon noch "Episode" stehen, so wie es auch aktuell bei den meisten ist. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 14:28, 21. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::Wenn du bei dem alten Vorschlag nachschaust, siehst du, warum wir die Sequel-Buttons nicht verwenden können, außerdem fehlen mir die Möglichkeiten, Buttons im Stile der anderen Episoden-Buttons zu erstellen. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 14:42, 21. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::Wenn ich Episode noch einfügen wollen würde, müsste ich auch die Bilder ändern. --Saruman63 (Diskussion) 14:46, 21. Dez. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich finde diese neuen Buttons gut, mit einer Ausnahme: Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass dort das Wort "Episode" vorkommen sollte. Das mit den alten Buttons behalten, Keks, ist so eine Sache. Man kann die neuen Buttons eben nicht eins zu eins an die alten anpassen - deshalb der Vorschlag nach komplett neuen. Saruman, versuche mal, in deine neuen Buttons noch das Wort "Episode" einzufügen. MMn kannst du dazu auch gerne die Zahl mal oben, mal unten hinsetzen und das Episode auch gerne in der Schriftgröße kleiner machen. Vielleicht bekommst du es mit einer leichten Abwandlung der Anordnung schon hin. Danke auf jeden Fall schon mal für deine Mühe! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:07, 22. Dez. 2017 (UTC) :::::Da der Antragsteller seit Monaten inaktiv ist und es nicht so aussieht als würde hier noch was passieren, wird der Vorschlag fürs erste abgebrochen und archiviert. Wenn das Thema erneut aufkommt, kann gerne wieder ein Vorschlag eingereicht werden.--Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 15:52, 18. Mai 2018 (UTC) Alte Partner, neue Partner Wie einige bereits wissen, gab es in letzter Zeit vermehrt Kontakt zur Jedipedia.net. Meine Idee ist eine Annäherung an sie, es wird nicht so schnell zu einer Wiedervereinigung kommen (Tendenz gegen nie), dennoch bin ich der Meinung, dass man – und wenn auch nur größtenteils symbolisch – eine Partnerschaft mit ihnen eingehen könnte. Da wird man letztlich nicht viel gemeinsam machen, dennoch ist der symbolische Wert denke ich das Ganze wert. Daher schlage ich vor, eine Partnerschaft mit der Jedipedia.net in Betracht zu ziehen und für den Anfang, wenn sie sich dazu bereit erklären, gegenseitig im Partnerportal aufeinander zu verlinken, um endlich aus Feinden Freunde zu machen, selbst wenn wir selbstverständlich Konkurrenten bleiben. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 21:03, 5. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Gastgeber Wikianische Spiele Moin, wie ihr hoffentlich wisst, fanden letztes Jahr Wikia-weit die sogenannten Wikianischen Spiele statt.Auch dieses Jahr werden sie wieder organisiert und man kann sich als Austragungswiki bewerben, was nicht einmal viele Aufgaben mit sich bringt, aber dennoch eine gute Möglichkeit ist auf das Wiki aufmerksam zu machen und einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Besonders nachdem wir beim letzten Mal in der stärksten Liga die meisten Goldmedaillen und damit Punkte hatten und da wir nunmal das größte deutsche Wiki bei Wikia sind, schlage ich hiermit vor, dass wir uns als Austragungswiki bewerben. --Keks95 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dewikia/images/thumb/f/f4/Keks.png/12px-Keks.png 19:18, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) :So lange da wer (offensichtlich) die Federführung übernimmt sehe ich da keine Probleme. Da sich das meiste auch nur im Benutzer-Namensraum abspielt (mit ausnahme der Dateien natürlich) sollte das auch an dem Punkt passen. Grade mit unserem Social-Media - Team haben wir auch eine große Reichweite, mit der wir auf die Spiele aufmerksam machen können. - Adenn-Skimu (Diskussion) 22:54, 9. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Standardisierung der Filmografie Mir ist beim Überarbeiten der Schauspieler aufgefallen, dass die Filmografie unterschiedlich aufgeschrieben wurde. Bsp.: Film (Jahr), Jahr - Film. Ich wünsche mir deshalb eine Eichung der Filmografien, um das Wiki-Bild zu verbessern. Mein Vorschlag: Jahr - Film. CanePlayz (Diskussion) 14:37, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Bin hier eher für eine Schreibweise "Jahr: Film" (also mit ":" statt "-"), weil es so auch die Wikipedia macht. Ansonsten stehe ich zu 100% hinter diesem Vorschlag! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:23, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::Gut, wenn Wikipedia das auch so macht, wäre ich auch für die Schreibweise "Jahr: Film". CanePlayz (Diskussion) 23:02, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) :::Was dagegen, wenn ich diese Idee als Admin-Entscheidung proklamiere und wir nicht durch den langen Prozess des Zustimmens gehen müssen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:46, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::::Nö :) CanePlayz (Diskussion) 17:21, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) :::::Der Antragsteller hat somit der Administration die Änderung in einen Admin-Entscheid genehmigt. Die Administration wird dem Vorschlag dort zustimmen. Eine Umsetzung kann nach Mehrheit der Stimen umgehend erfolgen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:48, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kats: Schauspieler und Darsteller Da meiner Meinung nach die Kategorien Kategorie:Schauspieler und Kategorie:Darsteller das Gleiche aussagen, sollte man eine löschen. Ich wäre hierbei für die Löschung der Darsteller-Kategorie, da die Bilder Kat Kategorie:Bilder von Schauspielern heißt. Die Darsteller-Kat ist zwar größer, jedoch könnte man dies auch von einem Bot machen lassen, wenn man sich für die Schauspieler-Kat entscheiden würde. CanePlayz (Diskussion) 14:42, 19. Mai 2018 (UTC) :Stimme dir hier auch zu 100% zu, obwohl man dies auch anders organisieren könnte: Die Kategorie:Darsteller bleibt und die Kategorie:Schauspieler und Kategorie:Synchronsprecher werden Subkategorien der Darsteller-Kategorie (dann könnte man auch die Kategorie:Tierische Schauspieler dort unterbringen). Denn im deutschen Sprachgebrauch werden ja auch die im englischen als "Voice-Actor" bezeichneten Personen als Synchronsprecher bezeichnet, damit sind dann z.B. die Originalsprecher aus den animierten Serien ( und Rebels u.a.) auch Darsteller. Wir können aber auch Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher parallel verwenden und Darsteller löschen. Wollte diesen Gedankengang aber nicht unerwähnt lassen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:35, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::Bei der Unterkategorisierung stimme ich dir völlig zu, gute Idee. CanePlayz (Diskussion) 23:02, 20. Mai 2018 (UTC) :::Was dagegen, wenn ich diese Idee als Admin-Entscheidung proklamiere und wir nicht durch den langen Prozess des Zustimmens gehen müssen? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:47, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) ::::Nö :) CanePlayz (Diskussion) 17:21, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC) :::::Der Antragsteller hat somit der Administration die Änderung in einen Admin-Entscheid genehmigt. Die Administration wird dem Vorschlag dort zustimmen. Eine Umsetzung kann nach Mehrheit der Stimmen umgehend erfolgen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:49, 21. Mai 2018 (UTC)